The Royal Couple
by Milady D' Hiver
Summary: One shot. A young queen and her king try something new in the modern world. It could be anyone in the story because there are no names but it was Edward and Bella in my mind. For mature audiences only, rated M for language and explicit content. My first fanfiction in english and my first lemon (ever). Be kind. F/M. All human. AU.


The Royal Couple

When she woke up he was still sleeping so she thought it would be the best time to start her plan. She changed into the clothes she had chosen days before and found all the toys she wanted to use. They weren't really clothes; they were barely covering her body… some dark purple lingerie and a –very- little black dress. She tied his hands and then started using her hands and mouth all over his body which actually started to wake him up even though he was still asleep. He finally woke up and was ready to scream for the guards but she was faster. She closed his mouth and realization shone in his eyes after a few seconds. They had talked about this last week. He hadn't though she would actually go for it.

He had just woken up but everything in his body –especially his eyes and dick- screamed "awake". She leaned in and whispered in his ears "Now I'm going to fuck you.", with an evil grin in her face. And she did. Her lingerie were crotchless so it was easy. She fucked him until she came. He didn't and that's when she realized that he was concentrating and he had broken the bonds in his hands. Before the last wave of her orgasm had washed off of her he had her pined down, his whole naked body on top of her. There was no way out. He had won. Oh, this would be fun.

"What is this that you're wearing?", he asked. She didn't answer so he added "It has to go."

He took the dress off really fast without giving her any way of escape. He was smarter than that. Her push up bra was amazing but it had to go for the things he had in mind. Her panties could have stayed but he didn't want to stain them so he took everything off leaving her bare in all her naked glory. He licked her cunt and then proceeded to spread kisses all over her body until he reached her lips. Before kissing her though he decided it was time to lay down the rules.

"You might be the queen of this country but you married me and now I'm the king. From now on, tonight and all the nights to come of this kind you are going to call me "my king" or "your Majesty". Furthermore, you are not allowed to speak without permission. Do, and you'll be punished, misbehave and you'll be punished. I am going to teach you discipline, starting today and you better listen well. Am I understood?"

She didn't reply. Good.

"You may answer.", he told her after a few minutes of testing.

"Yes, my king"

"Good.", he said and kissed her. More like "fucked her mouth with his tongue"…

He was still holding her hands up when the kiss ended but let them go giving her a warning look.

"Use your hands to squeeze your boobs. I'm going to fuck them as well."

And he did. Her two glorious globes were the perfect size for a fuck. It was actually the first time he was doing this with her so he was thankful they had discussed it earlier and she was fine with it. While fucking her tits he used his fingers to finger fuck her pussy and she was moaning within minutes.

"Open your mouth and swallow my cum. I'm going to cum soon, be prepared."

He warned her.

She wasn't able to swallow everything. Some of it got in their bodies. He decided it was time for her first light punishment.

He got out of the bed and said in a sharp tone: "I told you to swallow my cum. You disobeyed me and now you're going to be punished."

Then he positioned himself so his dick was in front of her face. Her lips remained shut.

"Oh open up, don't pretend to be modest and shy now. You don't want to make your punishment more severe now, do you? You're in enough trouble already."

She did open.

"Baby girl, open your eyes as well. Do you think this cock I have here waiting for you will fit?"

She closed her mouth and then opened her eyes. Her mouth didn't stay closed for long. It opened again from the shock of seeing his huge dick right in front of her. And he just shut it in. Her hot wet mouth was lovely and he fucked her for a while. He came in her mouth but she wouldn't swallow it.

"If you don't swallow, I wont let you cum at all today."

It worked but he was going to teach her to do as he says without threats.

He turned her around and stuck a finger in her pussy from behind. She moaned and he smacked her behind on the right side three times. She moaned some more.

"Are you enjoying this? You may answer.", he asked pretending to be shocked. He already knew that.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well, you're not supposed to. This is your punishment. I had to fuck your mouth as a punishment and you wouldn't even receive my gift to you, my cum. I had to threaten you. Now I have to punish for that and hopefully it wont happen again.", he said and three more smacks followed with her trying not to moan.

"Did you understand? You may answer"

"Yes, my king", she replied.

He got a sex toy from the bag witch was basically a really big pacifier. He put it her folds and when he took it out it was dripping wet.

It was time for their big step.

"I was planning to just fuck your beautiful tight cunt", he said and used his fingers to emphasize what and where. "But now I'm going to do more because you've been a very bad girl." smack "I'm going to fuck-" he stopped and used the pacifier to intrude her hole. "your ass" he added at last while pushing the pacifier shaped plug all the way in. Her moans now could be heard from outside of the room but he didn't really care.

He turned up the volume and used a dildo to fuck her pussy. She loved it. She actually came four times like that. Fucked by a dildo and her ass was getting smacked while there was a vibrating plug inside her tight hole. Right after that fourth orgasm hit her he took out the dildo, positioned himself in her ass, took the plug out and started fucking her with his impressively big cock.

"You like having your ass fucked by a big dick, don't you? You're such a whore. I always knew you were a slut, I just didn't know how much."

He couldn't believe how tight her ass was. But it made sense because it was her first time. That's why he used the pacifier plug. It releases lube slowly and he didn't need to do it himself. She was so responsive though, this would definitely be something they'll continue to do. They both came after a while and lied down on the bed.

"Hey, you okay?", her husband asked.

"More than okay", she replied with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
